My Crew
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: The experiments, the ridiculous snacks, the fighting, the yelling, the crying. The ‘Oh, Namisan!’ and the ‘Nami! Nami! Look at what I found!’ and the ever popular BOOM ‘Nami! Your room’s on fire!’ No romance. Just me being Stupid. XD


I'm sorry. God. I'm so frickin' sorry… Cries Before Chopper and Robin…

**My Crew**

Pulling her shades down, Nami looked out at the sea. Damn, she needed a new scene, all this water was getting to her now. And space. Lots and _lots_ of space. She wasn't claustrophobic. But she was annoyed. Oh, was she annoyed. The experiments, the ridiculous snacks, the fighting, the yelling, the crying. The _'Oh, Nami-san!'_ and the _'Nami! Nami! Look at what I found!'_ and the ever popular _BOOM 'Nami! Your room's on fire!'_

But not today, Thank god. She loved her crew to death. She'd die for them. Unless she killed herself first. So annoying! Hey…Where was everyone anyway? She looked from the rolling waves to the empty, almost eerily silent deck. A slight wind blew against her skin when she noted the absence of Zoro's snores.

The usual banging of pots and pans were non-existent. There was no sound of explosions. No screams, no 'tap tap' of running feet. The red head looked at her watch. It was almost two. With a start she noticed that Sanji hadn't appeared all day. She had been offered nothing. After breakfast…she couldn't remember seeing anyone after that. Water rolled on the sides of the ship while it rocked slowly, calmly.

Where was everybody? They couldn't have gone back to sleep. Not for this long anyway!

Maybe she should just enjoy the quiet? Yes, that's it. Enjoy what little peace you have now, Nami. Putting her uneasiness behind her, the navigator leaned back into the chair and settled for a good long sleep. For about ten minutes.

This silence was really agitating. The noise and aggravation were part of her life. Where were they? Zoro, where are you? Snore, you bastard! Luffy, you idiot! Yell, scream, annoy! Anything! Ussop, you long nosed freak! Blow something up, practice your aim on the cabin wall! And where was Sanji with her drink? When will he start on lunch? It was ten after two now!

Deciding she wasn't going to get any relaxation done without her crew, she stood up and stretched. She was going to murder them. First they annoy her to death, now they stop. ONLY TO ANNOY HER FURTHER!

Just then a door was flung open a loud bang in its wake. "Nami! Zoro cheated!" Luffy came around the corner, Zoro running right behind him. "I did not! Give me back my piece!" The navigator sighed happily. Ship, sweet ship.

BOOM "Nami! Was that green shirt that important to you…?" Kinda pushing it, but manageable…

The kitchen door opened and Sanji twirled through, plates on his arms and one on his head. "I decided we should eat outside today! I don't want either of you messing up my kitchen like last time." He glared at Luffy and Usopp, who innocently looked back at him.

Nami leaned back in her chair. Normal. Ah, now she could relax.

"Give my piece back!" "No! You stole money from the bank. So I'm sending you to jail"

There was a 'plop' and Nami assumed Luffy had thrown the game piece into the sea.

"Aaaahhhhh!" That was Usopp…

There was a thud and a clink of plates. Sanji must've set their plates out on the deck.

"I'll be right back my beautiful queen! I have a surprise for you!" And he rushed back into the kitchen. Nami finally relaxed fully. Lovely, beautiful noise! All was right again.

"Nami!"

"Luffy!"

"Fiiiiiire! Ahhhh!"

"Nami! Zoro hit me with the sheath again!"

"You baby! I barely tapped you!"

"Nami! The back of the ship is ablaze!"

Nami smelt smoke and twitched. The voices around her melted together. The stomping and crunching and clinking…..the quadraphonic! **(My English teaches LOVES saying this word when we start talking out of hand. XD)**

"Nami-swaaaaaan!" She slit her eyes open to see the blonde twirling through the door once again, a giant cake in his hands, smiling like a fool. Across the deck Luffy stretched his arms to the other side, intending on grabbing Zoro and throwing him into the sea.

His plan was a bit flawed. Zoro grabbed his hands and wrapped them around the mast. Luffy's eyes widened as he started to be pulled forward…

Poor Usopp was running circles. What to do? What to do! The fire was put out (thanks to the great Usopp, mind you!) but now things were black and charred. He'd owe Nami tons. And this was Kaya's ship. He sniffled and bit and started to run in circles again, not knowing what else to do. Because of his frantic …circling… One of his props fell from his uh…bag...and was right in Sanji's way, who was too lovesick to see it.

So Sanji tripped and Nami tasted the cake the HARD way. All over her face.

Noticing that Luffy's head would snap the mast in two if he hit it, Zoro untied his hands before Luffy hit it, but now, he had no idea what to do. Damn.

One of Luffy's flailing legs caught in the strap of Usopp's bag and dragged him with him; Usopp grabbed the closest thing to him, Sanji's leg. As you know, the captain, sniper and cook collided with the swordsman with the force of a cannon…

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Zoro.

"Nnnnooooooooooooooooo!" Sanji.

"Wwwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Luffy.

Wwwhhhhhyyyy meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Usopp.

And they were propelled about twenty-three yards away from the ship, into the water.

Meanwhile, on the ship, Nami had taken one of Sanji's knives and was patrolling the ship. "Where are you? I'll kill you all!" She saw the charred part of the ship and the knife dropped.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

In the water…

Luffy was propped on Sanji's back and the other two were floating beside them. They spotted the ship and started swimming slowly back.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Luffy tightened his arms around Sanji's neck.

Zoro lay on his back in the water and just floated. "You know, we don't have to go back _now_" he laughed nervously.

Usopp, paled, nodded in agreement.

Sanji just started swimming in circles (shaking), having dropped Luffyby Zoro, who was trying to climb on his chest.

**End**

I couldn't resist. Just shoot me. OOC and all that.

I just love it when Nami has a bitch fit! XD

I, am the QUEEN, Of SanUso OOC AU Romance. XD

a LONG title, but sumone has to wear it --

Read and review.

Laterz Dudette


End file.
